


Map of Anduin

by xRabbitx



Series: Tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexuality, Intimacy, LionTrust, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, ace!Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by anon:</p>
<p>"Ace!Khadgar. Liontrust or Puppytrust, doesn't matter. The world needs more ace!Khadgar. (Please?)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Map of Anduin

~*~

 

     Khadgar counts Anduin’s scars. It’s almost an obsession for him by now, but it is his favorite way of being intimate with Anduin. Anduin doesn’t seem to mind. He sometimes shakes his head and smiles when Khadgar asks if he can count tonight, but he never objects or ridicules him.  
Khadgar loves to do it right after Anduin has bathed. Anduin will stretch out on the bed, rubbed red and soft by the water, and his hair will still be damp. It will be splayed out on the pillow under his head, and Khadgar will sometimes pause his counting to thread his fingers through it. He will sit down next to Anduin on the bed, cross-legged, and pick up the small, leather-bound journal from the table next to the bed. He will make a note of the date and year, and then start from the bottom.

_Anduin’s left foot toes_   
_Big toe: 1_   
_Index toe: 0_   
_Middle toe: 0_   
_Fourth toe: 0_   
_Little toe: 1_

He will work slowly and methodically, and Anduin will lie perfectly still unless Khadgar’s finger brushes over a particularly ticklish spot.  
Whenever Khadgar encounters an unfamiliar scar, he will pause. He will brush his finger over it a few times to familiarize himself with its shape, lean down and kiss it, then ask Anduin where he got it. Sometimes Anduin doesn’t remember, but Khadgar will prompt his memory until Anduin remembers something about it.

_“Fell down the stairs as a kid.”_   
_“Drunken dueling.”_   
_“Scratched by baby Callan. I swear, his nails were like talons.”_

Once done with Anduin’s front, Khadgar will instruct Anduin to roll over so Khadgar can count on his back.  
He will do this over and over again, and Anduin will let him. Some day, Khadgar hopes, he will have drawn up a complete map of Anduin’s body, and he will know every inch, every little perfect imperfection of the most beautiful man alive.

 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!


End file.
